A Glass Slipper
by The Great Naxa
Summary: Aerith is a servant to her step family and has been since both of her parents died. She gazes out at the Castle where Prince Cloud lives dreaming of going there someday. When she runs into the Prince one day her dream just might come true. Clorith
1. First Encounter

Title: A Glass Slipper

I love the movie Cinderella its one of my favorite movies so I wanted to do a story about it and why not do it with my favorite couple?

-

Aerith was a happy little girl with two loving parents. She had her little orange cat Red XIII and her black coated dog Barret to play with. They lived in the slums in Midgar. Next to their home was a big castle where King Cid and Prince Cloud lived. Aerith always dreamed of going into a castle but her hope went low when her mother Ifalna soon died. Her and her father mourned for years then finally her father remarried for financial causes. Dr. Gast or that's what they called him soon had to leave on business but only a day gone to travel to his destination he fell off of his horse and died of a heart attack. Now Aerith had no other family now she must live with her step-mother Scarlet and her two step-sisters Jesse and Elena and their evil cat Cait Sith. They made Aerith work none stop but someday Aerith would be free she just wished it would be soon…

10 years later…

Aerith was now 22 and still working hard under her step-mother and sisters orders. She had the top room in the house it was small but something. Her pink dress was dirty from all of the work they made her do and her long hair was messy but they could never do anything to her beautiful green eyes.

The birds chirped early in the morning and opened Aerith's drapes for the sun to come through. She had a beautiful view of the castle and every morning before getting ready she would look out at it hoping someday she could go in it at least once.

Aerith put her pillow over her head to cover the light from her eyes. Her cat Red XIII jumped on her bed meowing like crazy for some food. Red XIII was being too cute for Aerith to resist and she sat up to pet him. Just then the clock on the castle rang for everyone to get up.

"Yes I'm getting up now" Aerith whined at the clock.

She slipped on her pink slippers and stared at the lovely castle for a few more minutes before she would have to get breakfast ready.

Aerith sighed as she looked at the castle then at the time. She needed to get dressed before her evil family got up.

Her two step-sisters always made fun of Aerith only because they were jealous of Aerith's looks. Elena was in love with one of Prince Cloud's guards Tseng who never even knew Elena existed. Jesse loved a man named Zack who was Prince Cloud's best friend but their mother Scarlet wanted them to go after the prince himself, Cloud. They did love him as well but only for his handsome looks and money. Of course that's why they loved Zack and Tseng as well.

Aerith had said what a handsome man Cloud was but only to be put down by her sisters.

"You're not pretty enough" Elena scowled.

"You're just a servant he would never take you" Jesse howled.

They would always do that to Aerith. Her step-mother would never say anything only laugh at these events.

Aerith wasn't always alone she had two best friends who hated the way Aerith's family treated her, Yuffie who was the circus head masters daughter and Tifa who was a daughter of a mere farmer.

They didn't get to see Aerith much but they've known each other since Aerith's mother died.

Aerith changed her clothes into her pink dress which she finally had a chance to wash and put her long hair in a braid. She also had time to shower yesterday which she would now sneak in everyday not caring if her 'family' found out.

She slipped her boots on and opened the door where Red XIII ran down the stairs quickly to go wake Barret up.

Barret and Red XIII got along fine but Cait Sith was a different story. He was like the devil himself. But since it was Scarlet's pet every animal and Aerith had to treat him like he was royalty.

Aerith walked down the stairs slowly, stalling time. She went into the kitchen where Red XIII and Barret awaited their food.

Aerith set down two plates then opened a can of dog food and cat food. She put the slimy food on each of their plates and walked outside.

She got the chicken food and laid it out for them and fed the goat and sheep as well. Last she fed her horse Vincent which her father gave her for a 10th birthday gift. He was all black with a white strip on his head. She fed him and brushed him. He only loved Aerith if anyone even her father came close he would attack.

"Vincent you think I'll ever get out of here" Aerith said while stroking him.

He moved his head up and down and nudged Aerith to brush him longer.

"I sure hope you're right" She said finishing his back rub.

She went back inside to see her little mouse friends jumping up and down for food.

"Oh here you go" Aerith put some of the chicken food out for them.

There were five of them always by Aerith's side.

Little Rude was the first mouse to grab some. He was rather a chubby mouse too. Reno who wore a red hat soon followed. Behind him were Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz running to get some of the grub as well.

Aerith fixed tea and toast for everyone and headed upstairs when the bells starting ringing along with her name being yelled.

She slowly went up the stairs with her holding three trays. She first entered Jesse's room who said what she always said.

"What took you so long?" Jesse rolled her eyes and took one of the trays.

"Oh and all of dirty closes are outside of the door" Jesse added.

"I know I saw them on my way in" Aerith snapped.

Jesse gave her a dirty look and pointed toward to door for Aerith to leave.

Aerith walked out and went to the next room that was Elena's room. Aerith knocked and walked in.

"God finally you get slower everyday!" Elena whined.

Elena quickly took the tray from Aerith's hands almost making her fall.

"On you're way out you can take my dirty clothes" Elena pointed at the pile next to the door.

Aerith sighed and dragged the clothes outside and closed the door. She left them there for on her way back. She still had Scarlet's room to go. Aerith walked toward the door at the end of the hallway. She knocked and walked in to find Cait Sith hissing at her entering.

Aerith ignored the cat and walked toward the bed where her step-mother lay in.

"Hmm you took less time today good work" Scarlet said as she reached for the tray.

"Thank you" Aerith said bowing.

"I want you do take my clothes and wash them, sweep the chimney, wash the floors, and before you do any of that I want you to go get some food at the markets" Scarlet said.

"Yes of course" Aerith said taking the clothes off the ground.

Aerith bowed again, walked out, and closed the door behind her. She went down the hall grabbing all of the dirty clothes.

She went back downstairs and put the dirty clothes in a basket and grabbed a small purse and another basket for groceries to be put in.

She bid everyone a good-bye in the yard and headed toward town.

Aerith wondered if she would see her friends today as she got to the entrance of town. As usual there were many people in a hurry pushing and shoving to get around other people.

Aerith walked around for a bit and bought some potatoes and carrots. She then stopped by the flower stand and gazed at all of the beautiful flowers. Aerith had her own secret garden she made when her mother died no one knew about it not even her father. She remembered crying by the river and a boy came out of no where and calmed her down. She doesn't remember much about the boy only that he had blonde hair. He had given her many seed bags for her to plant and after he left she made her secret garden.

She wondered what happened to that boy and if she would ever see him again. She hoped that if she visited the garden she made he would be there looking at her flowers.

She shook her head and snapped out of it. Before going back to shopping she glanced at the flowers once more.

She then turned around and instantly ran into someone falling down on the ground.

"Ouch" Aerith said rubbing her head.

Aerith had her eyes closed as she rubbed her head.

"Are you alright?" A voice said.

Aerith opened her eyes to see a hand and looked up to see her crush. Prince Cloud stood in front of her smiling as he held out his hand. She blushed and took his hand for him to help her up.

-

Okay! Done woot! So how was it? Yes Barret and some of the other characters are animals but that's the way the story is! It all fits together you just need to keep reading! Oh and about Jesse being an evil sister it just had to be done as well for the story to fit together! I hope you keep reading!


	2. Lucky day, Bad Day

Chapter 2: Lucky Day and Bad Day

A Glass Slipper

A/N- This is based off of Cinderella but I have added more things to make it longer and more interesting. I hope you like it.

-

"Are you alright?" Cloud asked as he helped Aerith up.

Aerith blushed and brushed off the dust on her pink dress. She smiled and nodded at the prince. "Yes, I am. Sorry for running into you."

"No I wasn't paying attention. Don't worry about it." Before Aerith could say anything else girls started screaming but it wasn't a scared scream it was more like when they saw someone they liked.

"Hey Cloud! Get over here will you?" Prince Zack waved his hand for Cloud to see.

"Well take care." Cloud turned around and started walking toward Zack leaving Aerith alone.

Once Cloud and Zack were out of sight and everything calmed down Aerith sighed.

"Well, well, well! Did I see what I think I saw!" Aerith turned around to see Yuffie and Tifa.

"What?" Tifa looked at Yuffie.

"What do you mean?" Aerith looked away.

"Ah ha! I was right, you have a crush on the princy." Yuffie teased.

"Yuffie stop teasing her." Tifa said but soon started to laugh.

"You guys are mean you know that?" Aerith gave them a dirty look but that didn't stop their laughter.

-

Prince Cloud and Prince Zack were riding their horses back to the castle. They rode in silence for a minute when Zack gave Cloud a mischievous look.

"So Cloud who was that girl you were talking to? She was really pretty actually. You sly devil you!" Zack smacked Cloud on the back making go forward a little bit.

"Geez, do you always have to do that?" Cloud said annoyed.

"Yep, it's my job as your best friend." Zack grinned.

Cloud raised an eyebrow and shook it off. "Look I just ran into her at the market is all but…she did seem familiar."

The rest of the way Zack teased Cloud about the girl he met in the market.

When the two princes's got back they were greeted by the guards and Cloud's loud father, Cid.

"Well it's about time you two shits came back!" Cid grinned.

Cloud slapped his head as he once again was getting embarrassed by his father.

"_Honestly, am I even related to this man?_" Cloud thought as his father was going on and on about them being late.

"Well Zack if you don't mind I need to talk to my bastard of a son!" Seeing his son's reaction he grinned even bigger.

Cloud slapped his head with his other hand this time.

"Of course, King Cid." Zack bowed and left the room.

"Aahh, King Cid has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Cid said as Cloud walked up the stairs to meet his father. "Let's go into the study room." He added.

They got into the study room and Cid sat down at the desk, Cloud stood in front of him.

"As much as I like my name, it's your turn kiddo. I know I've been giving you a hard time about getting married for the past year but I have a better solution." Cid trailed off.

Cid was about to begin but Cloud interrupted him. "So you mean you will put down the pressure for that? I never thought you would do something like this fath-." Cloud tried to finish but his dad silenced him.

"I wasn't finished, geez kids these days. Now my solution is to have a big ball so you can pick your woman. And you WILL pick one by the end of the night do you hear me? No more nonsense."

"And exactly when is this BALL being held?" Cloud grew angry instead of thankful.

"After the festival…so in a week from today." Cid finished.

"You have got to be kidding? I can't pick someone in a week." Cloud said and put his hands on the desk.

"Well to bad in about a week you are going to get married." Cid sat back in his chair.

"Maybe I don't want to get married father! Have you ever thought of that!" Cloud took off his necklace that was the sign for the kingdom and threw it in the fire before he stormed off.

The door slammed shut, Cid sighed and shook his head.

-

After Yuffie and Tifa were done laughing they all sat down in the square to catch up on things.

"Well you know just picking crops." Tifa sighed.

"Well you know just watching to circus over and over." Yuffie sighed.

"What about you?" They both asked.

"Well you know…just cleaning…" Then they all sighed at the same time.

"We need something different." Yuffie said.

The two other girls nodded in approval and sat there for a minute looking into the sky.

"We need men." Yuffie added.

Tifa and Aerith looked at each other and giggled then Yuffie joined in.

"Yeah you're right." Tifa agreed.

They all soon had to go for people were waiting for all of them.

"See you guys later." Yuffie waved and ran off.

"Take care Aerith." Tifa said and walked off.

Once again Aerith was alone but she was done shopping and had some time left so she knew where to go.

She sat next to her little garden and checked her flowers that she loved. She lifted up a rock and took her last remaining flower seeds.

"I could stay here forever." Aerith whispered to herself.

A little bit later dark clouds started to come together and the thunder started to roar.

"Hmmm I guess I need to get back." Aerith got up and turned toward the direction of her house when she hear a loud boom coming in the opposite direction.

In this case Aerith's curiosity got the better of her and she headed toward the sound.

"_I've never been this far before._" Aerith thought has she went through the woods.

Finally she came to a small clearing and found a small church. It was old because it was rather torn up.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Aerith slowly walked toward the church and opened the door. When she looked inside there was a big hole in the top left corner and the benched were out of place. She put her basket down on one and walked down the alter.

When she came to the end there was only dirt and a door if you kept going forward.

"Well this won't do now will it?" Aerith smiled and pulled out her remaining flower seeds from her pocket and began to plant the rest.

"Since it's going to rain soon you'll get the water you need." Aerith said as she patted down the dirt.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked.

Aerith spun around to see Prince Cloud once again.

"Oh its you from the market." Cloud walked in and shut the church doors.

"Oh y-yes it's nice to see you again, your highness." Aerith bowed as he approached.

"No need to bow or call me that. Just call me Cloud please. By the way what's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Aerith." She smiled.

Silence came but the thunder soon changed that. It began to rain so Cloud and Aerith went on the other side of the church.

"Um…did you hear a noise near here?" Aerith asked as she looked at the sky.

"Oh you heard that? It was me, I was practicing my material is all." Cloud scratched his head.

"Oh I didn't know people still used that. Well I shouldn't say that because I have one that my mother gave to me."

"Oh really? What does it do?" Cloud became curious at the girls comment.

Aerith smiled at him and giggled. "Absolutely nothing!"

Cloud returned her with a smile and then stretched.

Aerith's smile turned to a frown when she realized she needed to get back. She looked down and sighed at herself.

"I guess I should be going." She looked at Cloud and smiled.

She stood and went to the door but Cloud stopped her.

"Wait, its raining you should wait until it dies down." Aerith stared blankly at him for a moment. "You don't want to catch a cold do you?" Cloud blushed and looked away.

"Yeah you're right." She smiled at him which made him blush even more.

"Yeah I am." He said and sat back down.

They talked for a while but the more they talked the harder the rain got. Of course Cloud never mentioned anything about the ball.

"I'm sorry about you're parents." He said.

"It's alright…their still with me." She looked down a gave her smile.

"It seems the rain doesn't want to stop." Cloud said changing the conversation. "I'm going into the back room real quick to see if we can make a fire."

As Cloud walked out into the next room Aerith took a deep breath and sat there waiting for Cloud to reappear.

"_Now I don't care if I get in trouble with them, this is so special…and I'm happy that I don't care. I've never felt this way before._" Aerith thought but was soon interrupted by footsteps returning.

"Here the rain isn't coming through this one spot we can make a fire." Cloud walked over to where Aerith was and she grabbed her basket. When they walked in the rain Cloud took his cape and covered Aerith from the falling water drops.

"Thank you." Aerith said.

"Of course." Cloud replied.

He also let Aerith sit on his cape so her dress wouldn't get dirty. She smiled at him which made his blush a little.

"_She always smiles…its really nice._" Cloud thought.

"The fire's kind of low because some of the wood is damp." He explained.

Aerith put her hands up against the fire to harm them up and they both soon drifted off into sleep.

-

When Aerith woke the sun was rising and she noticed Cloud was gone. She sat up quickly and looked for the spiky haired boy but he was no where to be found.

She went back into the main room and didn't see him there either. Before she headed toward the door she noticed that her flowers were already blooming.

"Wow, that's amazing, at this rate they will be blooming next week." Aerith smiled at her little plants. She then heard Cloud's voice outside followed by someone else.

The door was already creeked open and she looked through. Cloud was talking to a skinny man with round glasses. Behind him were man dirty looking men. She knew straight away that they were bandits.

"Why are you here?" Cloud said sternly.

"We just came to check things out is all." The man grinned.

"Well there is nothing here so please leave." The man frowned and walked toward the church but Cloud stepped in front of him.

"Like I said there's nothing here. I just had to spend the night here because of the rain."

"I think you're lying." The man spit in the ground angrily.

Aerith watched as Cloud tried to make them go away but she then heard footsteps from behind her. A man quickly put his hand on her mouth so she wouldn't talk and kicked the door open.

"I think he does have something here!" One of the bandits said.

"Aerith!" Cloud was about to ready his sword when he remembered he took it off when he started practicing with his material.

"You looking for this?" Another bandit came from the other side holding his sword.

"Shit." He muttered.

"She's a pretty one a boys?" The man said.

All of the men started cheering and whistling which pissed Cloud off even more.

"Let her go now!" Cloud clenched his fists ready to fight the bandits.

"Oh yeah what are you going to do huh? Are you going to call for help?" One bandit urged.

"I am Prince Cloud and if you do anything do her I'll tell my father to find you and kill you." They all started laughing which made Cloud furious.

"Boys bind them both." The man snapped his fingers and the bandits started tying their hands together when someone else came.

"What's the meaning of this?"

Aerith and Cloud looked up at a man on a brown horse wearing a white outfit. He wasn't like the rest though. He was very clean and handsome.

"Lord Rufus." All the bandits kneeled down when he came. "These people were refusing to listen so we were going to teach the man a lesson."

"Hojo, I don't want that, untie the woman." One bandit cut her ropes right after Rufus commanded it.

"Sir, this man says he's the prince." Hojo said.

Rufus looked at Cloud and back at Hojo.

"Humph, let's go." Rufus made his horse walk over to Aerith and stopped.

"Are you going to let us go?" Aerith asked Rufus.

"No, you're coming with us." He grinned.

Then the bandit who tied her now put her on the horse with Rufus and he began to ride away.

"Aerith!" Cloud began to run but he got hit in the back of the neck and all he could hear was his name being called by Aerith and her riding off with Rufus. After that darkness fell over Cloud.


	3. Escape

Cloud groaned and slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry at first and his head hurt. "W-where am I?" He asked himself. When his vision became clear he could see the sky. He sat up quickly remembering what happened. _Where's Aerith?! _He looked around frantically but only saw men sleeping on the ground. He realized he was tied up and no Aerith.

_Damn it, have to get lose, _Cloud thought while trying to get the ropes to loosen up. The ropes stayed the same and soon the sun was rising. The men started to groan and sit up so Cloud laid back down pretending to be asleep. _Don't worry Aerith, I'll come get you. _He thought as the men started walking around the camp.

-

Aerith suddenly woke up thinking someone was near her and she was right. Rufus the leader of this gang was sitting on the other side of the tent writing something on his desk. She noticed she was tied to a chair so she couldn't move.

Aerith was startled when Rufus looked up at her.

"Don't be alarmed," He said gently.

Still Aerith didn't trust him. "Where's Cloud?" She asked.

"Who? Oh the boy you were with. Don't worry he's safe," He looked back down and started writing again.

Aerith sat there for a few minutes hoping he would say something else. Finally she spoke. "What do you want with us?" She asked slowly.

He ignored her question and continued writing.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Her voice louder.

He sighed and set his pencil down. Aerith became uneasy with his emotionless stare. "It would be better to stay quiet," Rufus warned.

"I won't till I see Cloud," She challenged.

"Persistent aren't you?" He leaned back on his chair. "If you see Cloud what would you do? Rufus questioned.

Aerith was quiet for a moment trying to find a good answer for that.

"No answer?" He studied her for a moment. "What if I make a promise?" He was happy with her reaction to that. He smiled as she was waiting for him to continue. "If you see Cloud off, will you be satisfied with staying?" He asked.

Aerith was surprised by his suggestion. She closed her eyes to think. She could feel Rufus staring at her with his cold eyes. Aerith opened her eyes to look at him and gave him the answer he wanted.

-

Cloud opened his eyes knowing that the men were ignoring him and the only chance to get attention was to show he was awake. He sat up and looked around. There were a stable full of yellow chocobo's on the far right and a giant tent on the other side. Small tents were scattered around the camp and in the middle was a camp fire. Cloud scanned for his belongings and right next to the giant tent was his materia and his sword.

"So you're awake?" A man with a white coat and glasses walked up to Cloud.

"Where's Aerith?" He snapped.

The man chuckled. "Don't worry she's just fine," He replied.

Cloud tried to loosen the rope so he could punch this man in the face but it was useless. He sighed and relaxed.

"It's useless," The ugly man laughed and walked toward the giant tent.

A few minutes later the men stared getting louder so Cloud looked up to see the man named Rufus come out of the tent. _He's the one who took Aerith! She must be in that tent, _Cloud thought.

Cloud watched as Rufus talked with the man named Hojo. Cloud couldn't put his finger on it but those men sounded very familiar. Cloud stiffened as Rufus looked at him. His glare was intense. Rufus walked back inside and a few seconds later he came out with Aerith at his side. Her hands still bound.

"Aerith!" Cloud yelled.

She looked up quickly and smiled at him then looked away. Cloud wandered what was wrong but was interrupted by a man coming up behind him and cutting the rope. Cloud jumped up and punched the man then ran toward Aerith. Another group of men came in front of him so he stopped. Another group came behind him as well.

Rufus walked up and the men in front of Cloud separated to let their leader through. "Cloud, you are free to go," Rufus pointed toward a trail leading away from the camp.

Cloud was surprised by this but didn't move a muscle. "I'm taking Aerith with me," He stated.

"No, she stays with us," Rufus confirmed.

Cloud got into a fighting position. "I'm not leaving without her," Cloud snapped.

"Aerith promised if you left safely then she would stay," Rufus explained.

Cloud's eyes widened but still ready to fight. "My answer is still the same," He smiled.

Rufus sighed. "Very well, kill him," He ordered.

"Wait! You said he wouldn't be harmed!" Aerith ran toward Rufus. "You promised!"

"He doesn't want to corporate so that's his fault," Rufus answered coldly.

Cloud was beating down every man that came his way. Rufus watched as his men were getting beaten down so easily.

"I could do this all day," Cloud smiled.

Rufus became angry. "Whoever kills him will take Hojo's place," Rufus offered. That caught everyone's attention and at the same time they charged him. Not even Cloud could take all of these men out at once. At least not without his sword and marteria. '

"Cloud!" Aerith called.

A second later Cloud stood up straight and looked around.

"W-what did I do?" Aerith looked at her hand.

Everyone was frozen except her and Cloud. Aerith walked slowly past Rufus and Cloud came to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes," Aerith breathed. "I don't know what I did…" She trailed off.

"It's alright lets get out of here before it wears off," Cloud grabbed Aerith's hand and grabbed his stuff. He cut her loose and went over to the chocobo's stable. Cloud got on one and Aerith sat behind him. Cloud hit the reins and the chocobo raced out of the camp.

"I'm not sure where we are but I'll get you home safe," Cloud insured.

Aerith tightened her grip around Cloud's waist and he blushed.

A few hours of riding and they finally found a place. They stopped at the entrance to gaze at the place. It had mostly gold tents.

"Welcome to the Gold Fair!" A man walked up to them. "We have an Inn and a stable to insure the safety of your chocobo! There are plenty of games and more! How about it?" The man asked.

Cloud got off the chocobo and helped Aerith down.

"What should we do?" Aerith whispered.

"This place is a good spot to rest," Cloud whispered back.

"Yes please take our chocobo and could you show us were the Inn is?" Cloud handed the reins to the energetic man.

"Of course follow me!" The man walked through the gate with Cloud and Aerith close behind.

"Wow…" Aerith gazed at the amazing place.

"There are a lot of people here," Cloud noticed.

"Yes the Gold Fair is the most famous place ever!" The man said happily.

They finally reached the Inn and it wasn't what the expected. They both stared at it blankly.

"Don't worry its not really haunted!" The man laughed.

"Let's hope not," Aerith hoped.

"I'll take your chocobo please make yourselves at home," The man walked off.

"I'll go get us rooms," Cloud walked into the Inn with Aerith close behind.

He laughed. "Is it scary?" Cloud joked.

"Of course not!" Aerith crossed her arms.

They reached the counter and no one was there. Cloud rang the bell.

"Hello?" He called.

Aerith almost screamed when a man came down with rope around his neck. "Hello and welcome to the Inn!" He greeted.

Cloud smiled at Aerith who was containing her scream. Cloud bought two rooms and walked Aerith out of the Inn.

"Okay all set," He said. "Let's go walk around," Cloud turned to Aerith.

"Yes!" She smiled.

-

Author's note – Well I haven't done this story in a while sorry it's so short but I will update as soon as I update my other stories.


	4. Debut

Author's note –This story is based off of Disney's Cinderella which is my favorite Disney movie. Over the last chapter and the end of the second one...well the story isn't exactly like Cinderella which I'm sure you noticed. Well the movie "Ever After" is based off of Cinderella so I put some similarities from that into the story as well and for a final touch I put some of my own ideas with it. So put those 3 together and you get my story!

-

Aerith and Cloud had been walking around the Gold fair for a while now, so many places to go to in so little time. They watched a chocobo race, walked by a few stands where kids were playing games, and some food stands. They soon walked by a giant lake which were giving rides to couples. The last things were a fighting arena and a stage.

"This place is so big," Aerith stopped admiring the fantastic fair. (It rhymed! XD)

Cloud chuckled. "They have a fighting arena too…" he glanced over at the arena where people were cheering at the contestants who were fighting fiends. "I wish I knew about this place sooner or I would have brought my good chocobo and all my fighting gear," Cloud frowned.

Aerith looked at him without turning her head. "Well we can always come back! The owner Dio said he was going to be here for along time," Aerith smiled at him.

"Yeah I guess," Cloud began to walk again with Aerith right next to him.

They walked past some other things then they finally reached the end.

"Oh, a stage" Aerith ran forward with Cloud close behind.

"It looks like their preparing for something," Cloud noticed.

The sign read:

Tonight come see the romantic story between a prince and princess!

The 100th couple will be in the play!

-

"Sounds fun!" Aerith smiled and turned to Cloud. He was frowning. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"My father is probably looking for me about now and we have Rufus looking for us. Why am I so calm?" he looked at Aerith, she gave him a smile in return. "It doesn't matter right now I guess though," he gave up.

"Now that I think about it I wonder what my step mother is thinking," Aerith became sad. "She probably doesn't even care," she finished.

Cloud looked at the sad flower girl. He didn't like to see her sad, he wanted to see her beautiful smile. "Come on," he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

"What is it Cloud?" she asked.

Cloud stopped and Aerith looked over his shoulder to see what he led her to. Her eyes widened when she saw the lake with the small boats.

"Want to ride?" he asked looking at the water.

Aerith smiled and nodded. Cloud pulled some tickets out of his pocket. The Inn keeper slipped him some when Aerith wasn't looking. He handed a person two tickets for both him and Aerith and they got in the boat. They had ores but the boat floated to the middle of the lake on its own.

"Cloud?" Aerith broke the silence.

"Hm?" he replied.

"You didn't sound too happy when you said your father is looking for you, why is that?"

Cloud sighed and looked at the flower girl. "I like my father but recently he's been pushing for marriage. He's going to put up a ball for all the girls in the kingdom," he scratched his head embarrassed. "The ball is going to be held in about five days from now," he finished.

"A ball sounds wonderful," Aerith smiled.

Cloud looked at her; surprised. He couldn't help but give a small smile. Aerith's smile made him smile.

"You think?" he added.

"Yeah," Aerith said dreamingly.

Cloud looked to the sunset. "Maybe it wouldn't be to bad," he glanced at Aerith.

They watched the rest of the sunset in silence and the boat went back to the deck. They got off as the stars began to show.

"Thank you Cloud that was so nice," Aerith said as they walked to the square of the fair.

Cloud scratched his head. "It's no problem," he replied.

Aerith stopped and looked beyond Cloud. Cloud stopped and looked at her; confused.

"Aerith?" he asked.

"Cloud this way!" Aerith took Cloud's hand and dragged him back to the stage.

"Why are we here?" he asked confused.

Before Aerith could answer someone jumped in front of them. "Congratulations! You are the 100th couple tonight! You both get to play parts in the play!"

"W-what?!" Cloud yelled.

"Please this way!" The man said and started walking to the stage.

"Cloud let's go!" Aerith touched his shoulder then ran for the stage.

Cloud sighed and shrugged it off, he ran after Aerith.

"Long ago, in a far away place there was an evil shadow over the peaceful kingdom of Gauldia. Princess Rosa was kidnapped by the evil dragon king Valvados. What will become of her? Just then, the legendary hero, Alfred, appears!"

It took a second but Cloud realized that was him and he ran on the stage. A knight ran up to him and said. "Oh…you must be the legendary hero Alfred!"

"….." was Cloud's response.

"Psst, your line!" the knight whispered.

"Me?" Cloud whispered back.

"Yes! I said you must be the legendary hero Alfred! Please save princess Rosa!" he said and kneeled.

Just then the king twirled up and Cloud ran to him; the knight stepped back.

"Oh Alfred! Please save my beloved Rosa from the dragon!"

Suddenly a witch twirled next to the knight.

Cloud looked between the knight and the witch. He decided to walk up to the witch.

"Ohh, princy would you like to know how to save your sweetheart?" the witch howled.

Cloud nodded to get the play over with. He really didn't want to do it.

"To defeat the dragon king you must show your love to the princess!" she howled.

"Oh know! Alfred here comes the dragon!" the king yelled.

"_How corny is this," _Cloud thought.

"GAAAAAAH! I am the dragon king Valvados! I have been expecting you Alfred!

"Please help me legendary hero!" Aerith played along.

The dragon or the man in a costume let Aerith go and she stood. Cloud walked over and looked into her eyes. He drew closer to her, closer to her lips.

"Cloud? I mean Alfred?" Aerith whispered.

Cloud snapped out of it and knelt down to kiss her hand. Still Aerith was blushing.

"Cloud…"

"NOOOO! You found my weakness!" the dragon whaled and fell to the ground.

Cloud stood as the narrator was giving the final piece of the story but Cloud and Aerith weren't looking at the crowd but at each other.

-

"That wasn't so bad was it Cloud?" Aerith asked while they walked back to the Inn.

"It…wasn't so bad," Cloud admitted.

They went to the Inn and said their goodnights, separating to their rooms. In the morning Cloud knocked on Aerith's door. She answered and they went out to the fair.

"Look," Aerith pointed to the gate.

There were people surrounding the gate.

"Wonder what all the commotion is about," Cloud wondered.

"Where is he?! I heard my bastard of a son is here!"

Cloud's eyes widened and he slapped his head.

"At least my father found us first," Cloud sighed.

"You're father?" Aerith looked to the gate and knights were coming through the gate followed by the king himself.

"Cloud!" Cid hollered.

"Here we go…" Cloud mumbled.

Cid got off his horse and walked to Cloud. "Where the hell have you been?! I've been looking everywhere for your sorry ass! The ball is in four days! I knew you didn't want to do it but don't run away! Let's go!" Cid turned around to the horses.

Prince Zack got off of his horse and walked up to Cloud.

"Hey, I'm glad you're alright," Zack said then glanced behind Cloud to see the girl from the market. "Ohh I see," he grinned.

Cloud realized what Zack thought and blushed. "It's not like that you idiot!" Cloud yelled.

"Whatever, you say man," Zack smiled and walked to the horses.

Cloud sighed and turned to Aerith. "Let's take you home," Cloud grabbed her hand and let her to his horse.

"Cloud, who is this?" Cid noticed.

"Aerith, she needs to go home where is another horse?" Cloud asked looking around.

"We only brought one for you," Cid admitted then grinned. "Looks like you two will have to share the horse."

Cloud gave his father an 'I hate you look' for embarrassing him like that but he actually didn't mind. "Aerith," Cloud helped Aerith on the horse then Cloud got on behind her.

They went home in silence and soon got close to the kingdom.

"Hey, you go ahead I'm taking her home," Cloud turned his horse on another trail to Aerith's house.

"Hey! You better not run away again or I'll kick your sorry ass all the way to Midgar!" Cid yelled as they went the other direction, toward the castle.

"Aerith? Is…this the way to you're house?" Cloud blushed. He just wanted to get away from his father.

She laughed. "I will say Cloud you have a good sense of direction. Yes we are almost there," she smiled.

"Good."

They reached the gate and Cloud jumped off the horse and helped Aerith down.

"Hey, Aerith," Cloud began.

"Yes?"

"My father is going to send invitations to every house but will you come?" Cloud scratched his head.

Aerith eyes widened with happiness. "Of course," she smiled.

Cloud let a breath out and gave a faint smile. He kneeled down once more and kissed Aerith's hand. "Until then princess Aerith," he stood up, got on his horse, and left Aerith breathless.

"_I just hope Rufus gave up already…" _Cloud thought as he headed home.


	5. The Ball

**Author's note – **Man, it's been forever since I updated. I do apologize! As you can see I have been working on other projects, lol. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Oh, I do not own Final Fantasy VII cause if I did Aerith wouldn't be dead!!!! -.-'

T for language.

-

Aerith couldn't believe how happy she was as she watched Cloud ride off. She sighed and twirled around to head for her house. She didn't care what her step-mother or siblings thought she was doing nor did she care if she got in trouble. She was the happiest she ever was. As she went up to her house she hummed to herself with the biggest smile. She opened the door and started for the stairs but she was soon stopped.

"Aerith!" her step-mother, Scarlet yelled.

"Yes?" she waited.

"Come in here this instant!" she called.

Aerith sighed but she went down the hallway and entered the room. Her step-mother and siblings were furious with their arms crossed.

"Yes?" she said again.

"Don't you 'yes?' us!" Elena snapped.

"Where have you been?!" Jesse shouted.

Aerith was somewhat surprised with their actions. She didn't know what to tell them. She was not going to say she was with Prince Cloud of course.

"I got lost," she lied.

"You lair!" Jesse snapped back.

"Now, girls calm down," Scarlet said. "Wherever you were I'm sure you didn't mean to be gone," she eyed Aerith.

"Of course," Aerith didn't want to mess with them right now so she made them happy. She lied and agreed with them till they were satisfied. Scarlet then dismissed her to do her chores.

"Oh and Aerith?" Scarlet smiled, maliciously. Aerith stopped and turned. "Go ahead and do everything twice, it builds character."

Aerith nodded and turned to go upstairs. She entered her room and closed the door. All she could do was look at the castle in the distance. That's all she thought about.

-

"Where the $&# have you been boy?!" King Cid yelled when Cloud entered his room.

"Hey dad," Cloud laughed.

"Don't you 'hey dad' me! I was worried shitless! Where the #$$ were you boy?! Was it the #$ing ball cause there is no excuse-,"

"Dad!" Cloud interrupted.

"What?!" he shouted, his face beet red.

"I think I found someone," Cloud smiled.

"You think you found someone?! That's your excuse for being absent-," Cid stopped. Cloud nodded to show his father his honestly. "Holy shit boy! Why didn't you say something!? Come here give your dad a hug!"

Before Cid could get his hug the door opened revealing Prince Zack, Cloud's best friend.

"Cloud!" he ran up and punched Cloud in the arm. "Where have you been?!" he yelled.

Cloud laughed and rubbed his arm. "All I'm going to say is I found someone," he said and walked out the door leaving his dad and friend puzzled.

"He found someone?" Zack asked, confused.

"Looks like it," Cid smiled.

"Oh," Zack reasoned.

"And its about damn time too! I'm ready for grandkids! Zack you need to get your act together and be more like Cloud!" Cid hit him on the back and walked out the room.

"Hey! It's supposed to be the other way around!" Zack chased after Cid.

-

A few days went by and the invitations were sent out. Cloud told his father the ball wasn't necessary but Cid insisted upon it. Zack agreed with Cid, he wanted to meet some woman, or those were his words. Tifa and Yuffie were excited because they both wanted to meet someone as well. Aerith had told them about what happened. They were ecstatic and of course teased Aerith. This time Aerith went along with them, she was to happy to be put down. Nothing could put her down…or could it?

The doorbell rang and Aerith answered the door.

"A message from the king," the man said and handed her three invitations.

Aerith thanked the man and closed the door. She knew what it was but she couldn't show her emotions to her family. Aerith heard the family in another room practicing singing. They weren't good at all but of course Aerith didn't say that. She knocked on the door and opened it.

"Aerith, I told you not to interrupt us during practice!" Scarlet sneered.

"But we got invitations to the king's ball," Aerith held up the envelopes.

"The king!" Jesse and Elena both said and took an invitation for themselves.

"A ball?" Scarlet curiously read the last invitation. "It is said to be tonight! And every eligible maiden is to attend!" she smiled and the sisters jumped for joy. "Girls this is your chance!"

"May I go to?" Aerith asked.

They all stopped and looked her.

"Mother you can't think of her going!" they both shouted.

"Now girls, it did say every eligible maiden," Scarlet pointed out, Aerith smiled. "That's if you get all your chores done by tonight," Scarlet bargained.

"Oh yes step-mother! You can count on me!" Aerith said happily and ran out of the room to get her chores done.

"Mother you can't possibly-,"

"Girls, girls, I said 'if' she gets them done," she smiled evilly.

"Oh if," they both laughed.

-

"Calm down boy," Cid put his hand on Cloud's shoulder.

Cloud jumped and sighed. "Sorry I'm just nervous," he admitted.

"So this girl…what's she like?" Cid eyed Cloud.

"She's amazing…," Cloud smiled as he thought of Aerith's smile.

"That's good I'm glad you found someone," Cid smiled. "But now this ball if pretty much for Zack," Cid rolled his eyes; Cloud laughed.

-

Aerith hurried to do her chores. She was almost done; all she had to do was finish cleaning the fire place. She went into the room with the fireplace and all the bags of fruits, vegetables, and bread. She began to hum as she cleaned the giant pot.

"Aerith?" Scarlet poked her head in the room.

Aerith stopped. "Yes?" she looked to her step-mother.

"How much left do you have?" she asked.

"I just have to clean the fireplace and then I can get ready," she smiled.

"I've been thinking," Scarlet began.

Aerith's smile faded, she knew something was wrong; so she stood up.

"How did you know the envelopes had an invitation inside for the ball?" Aerith couldn't answer, so she stayed silent. "You made us all worried while you were gone and I feel as your mother I should do something about it," she stopped and took a few steps back. Aerith started walking toward her step-mother but Scarlet hurried and shut the door then locked it.

"Scarlet! What are you doing?" Aerith ran to the door and tried to open it.

"It's for your own good Aerith, you need to be taut a lesson," Scarlet put the key in her pocket and walked away.

"No you can't do this! You just can't! Please come back!" Aerith pleaded.

Scarlet and her daughters left the house as Aerith cried and pleaded for them to come let her out. Aerith stopped, her voice tired, she sat down and began to cry.

"It's alright child," someone appeared and patted Aerith's shoulders.

"No, its not I'm going to miss the-," Aerith stopped and jumped up.

The old woman smiled at Aerith. She was wearing a plain gown that looked rather old.

"Who are you?"

"Well I'm your fairy god mother, Elmyra of course," she smiled.

"Fairy god mother?" Aerith repeated.

"Of course! Now let's get out of here!" she walked past Aerith and opened the door.

"But it was locked," Aerith said, bewildered.

"Magic hun," Elmyra laughed.

Aerith followed Elmyra outside next to the water fountain.

"So what are you doing here?" Aerith asked when they stopped.

"Your going to the ball my dear!" Elmyra cheered.

"But-,"

"Now, now! Let me work my magic!" Elmyra took out her wand and winked at Aerith. "Now let's start off with a pumpkin!" she waved her wand and a pumpkin rolled over then suddenly became a beautiful carriage. Aerith was in awe and Elmyra laughed at her reaction. "Now for…mice!" she saw the mice hiding and waved her wand once again. They transformed into beautiful horses. Aerith laugh at their discomfort. "Ah there he is!" Elmyra pointed her wand at Barret who was running away. She dragged him back and he turned into a big muscled black man.

"What the hell?!" Barret yelled.

"You talked Barret!" Aerith laughed.

"Get back," Elmyra scoffed at Barret who listened to her immediately and sat down to control the horses.

"Now, now we are missing an animal," Elmyra frowned.

Aerith smiled. "Vincent!"

Vincent came in no time and rubbed his nose against Aerith. She smiled and patted the steed.

"Ah, there we are," Elmyra waved her wand and in a second Vincent was human. He was holding Aerith's hand since he was just nudging her with his nose. He looked down at himself, confused.

"Vincent! You're so handsome!" Aerith squeezed his hand.

Vincent looked up with his red eyes and realized he was human. He brushed a strand of his black hair out of his face. "Aerith," he said and let go of her hand. She didn't quite understand at first but it was time for her dress.

"Now the finishing touches!" Elmyra smiled.

She waved her wand and in a second Aerith had a beautiful blue dress on. She looked in the fountain and gasped when she saw how beautiful it was.

"Oh god mother thank you so much! Even glass slippers!" she hugged Elmyra.

"Of course child but I must warn you the spell will be off at midnight," she frowned.

"Oh that will be good enough!" she smiled.

Vincent helped her in the carriage and closed the door. He stood on the step and Barret started the carriage.

"Be good child!" Elmyra shouted and disappeared.

Aerith smiled as she was on her way to the ball.

-

"They got away," Rufus growled.

"It was that girl," Hojo sneered.

"Be quiet," a man snapped, they both looked to their leader.

"Sorry Lord Sephiroth," Rufus apologized.

"It was both your faults but no matter. I'll get the girl and I'll do it myself before she becomes more troublesome," he said and grabbed his long sword.


	6. I Won't Lose Her

A Glass Slipper

Cloud x Aerith

I Won't Lose Her

Author's Note:

Alright! This chapter actually goes more toward the story Cinderella, and Ever After. So I am glad this story is still going! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah…um…Clorith, Zifa, and slight Yuffitine is in this story!

I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Clorith would be canon!

-

The carriage stopped in front of the beautiful castle. It reflected through her brilliant green eyes. She couldn't believe she was here but she couldn't be happier in her life. The door opened and Vincent held out his hand for the girl. She took it and smiled at him.

"Thank you Vincent," she giggled.

"Aerith!" two girls called in unison.

Aerith turned around quickly to see her two best friends. Yuffie and Tifa were looking beautiful as well. Tifa wore a midnight blue gown with the shoulders cut off. It took her form perfectly. Yuffie was wearing a blood red short gown, long sleeves capturing her thin arms but captivating her petite body.

Tifa was the first to grab the unexpecting girl. Aerith gasped but soon embraced her friend, worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"What's wrong!?" Yuffie repeated.

Tifa pulled away but kept her hands on Aerith's shoulders.

"You disappeared! That's what," Tifa sighed.

"Oh," Aerith had forgotten. "I'm sorry," she shook her head at her loss of memory.

"Well we are glad your back," Tifa assured her friend.

Aerith smiled at her friends and noticed their dresses. They did the same for her. Aerith wore a light blue gown, glowing and sparkling at the same time. The sleeves were only to her shoulders and she wore white gloves that went just a little past her elbow.

"I noticed something though…," Tifa smiled mischievously.

"What?" Aerith tilted her head.

"Prince Cloud went missing right when you did and he came back right when you did," Tifa circled her, giggling.

"Umm…," Aerith didn't know what to say, she blushed.

Yuffie and Tifa started teasing their friend while laughing at the same time.

"So cute!" Yuffie smiled.

"Well let's go inside!" Tifa pushed Aerith through the gates.

"Hey wait for me!" Yuffie called and began to run forward but stopped. "Who?" she turned slowly, and began to blush. She had never seen him before, someone so mysterious. He was so handsome, maybe this is love? Vincent.

"What happened to Yuffie?" Aerith turned around when they entered the ballroom.

Tifa turned around and noticed their friend was missing too, she shrugged. "She probably found something to steal…or someone!" Tifa grinned.

Aerith laughed and they began to walk around. The palace was so big Aerith couldn't believe it. It was so brilliant and she loved to see so much happiness in the room. While Aerith was busy looking around she didn't see that Tifa stopped walking. She ran into her and looked up at the girl.

"Tifa?" Aerith asked and walked in front of her. "Hello?" Aerith waved her hand back and forth.

Aerith looked in the direction Tifa was staring into. Her eyes widened and then narrowed. She had the mischievous grin now.

"Tifa who are you looking at?" Aerith grinned. "Could it be…Prince Zack?!"

"W-what?! No!" Tifa blushed and looked away.

"Let me call him for you! Za-," Tifa put her hand over Aerith's mouth. "Hmm!" Aerith tried to say.

"Promise you won't call his name!" Tifa pleaded.

Aerith smiled on the inside and nodded. Tifa let her go and Aerith breathed.

"Go talk to him," Aerith pushed.

"I can't! What would I say?" Tifa blushed.

"Tell him you like him," Aerith smiled.

"You make it sound so easy," Tifa sighed.

"Hey, you want something to drink?" Aerith put her hand on Tifa's shoulder.

Tifa nodded and Aerith walked off. She circled around till she was close to Zack. She smiled; she was going to help Tifa this time.

"Excuse me," Aerith tapped Zack's shoulder.

Zack turned around instantly, away from the other girls. He looked at Aerith and smiled.

"Well I think I've seen you before," he taunted.

"Where?" Aerith crossed her arms.

"The marketplace," Zack replied, quickly.

"Hm, good memory," Aerith replied.

"What can I say," Zack grinned. "Would you like to dance?" he bowed and held out his hand.

"Um, hold on one second! I have something for you! Follow me!" Aerith smiled and went off into the crowd.

"Wait!" Zack called and followed.

Aerith was so small compared to Zack she slipped right through everyone. All the girls wanted his attention so it was hard for him to get through. He lost the flower girl but finally got out of the crowd. He sighed and looked around. She had disappeared.

"Where did she-," Zack stopped. He looked over and saw a girl standing by herself. She had wonderful long black hair with dark eyes. The light shined in them, showing her glow. Could this be love?

He walked over to her and bowed.

"I'm Prince Zack," he introduced himself.

Tifa couldn't believe her eyes. Was she dreaming? No, she was blushing too hard.

"I'm Tifa," she replied.

"Care to dance?" Zack put on his most charming grin.

"I'd love too," Tifa took his hand; this was the happiest night of her life.

Aerith smiled as she looked at her friend go on the dance floor. She guessed Yuffie had found someone and now she had to find her someone. She looked around but there were so many people she couldn't find him. She tried looking for his spiky hair but even that wasn't working.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her hand. It startled her at first so she drew away but she saw it was him. he was smiling at her with his wonderful blue eyes.

"Sorry did I startle you?"

Aerith shook her head, "No," she smiled and took his hand.

"Want to dance?" he looked away, kind of embarrassed.

"I'd love too!" she pulled his arm a little to get him to look at her. He did instantly and smiled back at her.

Aerith didn't realize that as the danced hours would pass. She was having so much fun, and so was the prince. They didn't realize the spotlight went on them and they were the only one dance. They didn't notice King Cid's happy rants from the balcony. They didn't acknowledge anything except the person they were with. The spotlight went off of them when they went out of the castle into the courtyard.

With the moonlight shining they sat down next to each other. They looked up and stared at the full moon. Cloud closed his eyes and looked at Aerith. She noticed this and turned too looked at him.

"I'm really glad you came," Cloud admitted.

"Me too," Aerith smiled.

They stared into each other's eyes and slowly they both began to lean forward. Cloud leaning a little faster put his hand on Aerith's cheek. They were so close Aerith could feel his warm breath on her lips.

Then the clock struck midnight.

Aerith gasped and looked up at the clock. She stood and remembered what her godmother had said. _Midnight_.

(Remember Cloud doesn't know that she is the servant at that house, he didn't go inside XD)

"I'm sorry but I have to go!" Aerith apologized and ran off.

Cloud reached for her hand but he missed. He stood, "Wait!" he ran after her.

Aerith waited for this moment her whole life but she didn't want him to know about her. She ran down the stairs and one of her glass slippers fell off. She turned and looked at it but decided to leave it.

"Vincent!" Aerith cried as she jumped into the carriage.

Vincent looked away from Yuffie. He put his hand on her shoulder, "Goodbye," he said and ran off.

"Wait!" Yuffie called but he was gone.

He rushed and closed the carriage door, Barret hurried and the carriage began to race off from the castle.

"Wait!" Cloud stumbled on the stairs and looked up to see her glass slipper. He grabbed it, and looked as the carriage raced away. He knew his feelings for Aerith and he wasn't going to loss her.

Eventually the carriage turned back into a pumpkin, Vincent into the horse, Barret into the dog, and the horses into the mice. Aerith went back to her torn up dress and they had to walk the rest of the way home. Aerith was so happy and sad at the same time. She told the animals of her night, and told how she loved Cloud. She stopped when kicked a glass. She looked down and smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered as she picked up her glass slipper.

* * *

"Wake up!" someone banged on Aerith's door. 

She grumbled and turned over to face the wall. She didn't want to get up this time, she wanted to dream forever.

"Aerith!" Elena called.

"Alright!" Aerith snapped for once.

Aerith heard a loud 'humph!" as Elena stomped down the stairs. Aerith sighed and slowly got ready for another day. She knew what would cheer her up, going to her flower garden. That's what she would do before she did anything else. Once she was ready she crept downstairs and got out of the house. She thought she was home free when Scarlet caught her.

"Where do you think your going?" Scarlet crossed her arms.

Aerith stopped and turned around, "Just for a morning walk," she stretched the truth.

"Oh no your not," Scarlet walked over. "I have something to show you," she smiled.

Aerith didn't like that, when Scarlet smiled, she had done something; something not good. Aerith followed Scarlet to the front of the house. People were unloading things into the house. Aerith recognized everything. Her parent's belongings! She couldn't believe it!

"You brought it all back!" Aerith cheered.

"Yes," Scarlet answered.

Aerith noticed something, the people unloading the furniture. They looked familiar, had she seen them before? She couldn't quite place it.

"What did you exchange?" Aerith turned back to her stepmother.

"You," she grinned.

Aerith's eyes widened and turned around to see two men looking at her. They were the gang of thieves. Hojo and Rufus stood smirking at her.

"Time to go," A man walked up from behind Aerith. She turned around to see a man with long silver hair. She had never seen him before but she didn't like it. "Thank you Scarlet," the man turned to her.

"Of course, Sephiroth," she laughed.

Rufus came behind Aerith and grabbed her arms, "Time to leave," he whispered in her ear.

"No!" Aerith screamed but was forced to the truck.

* * *

Ack! The fluffiness kills me! I love it! XD stupid sephiroth... 


	7. Ahead On Our Way

I recently read this story over again and realized how shitty my writing was DX so hopefully this is better now lol, anyway, hope you enjoy the final chapter…finally. And remember…this is a split between Ever After/FFVII/and my own twists XD

I do not own FFVII

-

"I know why you're familiar….," Cloud was lost in thought as he road to Aerith's home. He had said she was familiar, and now he finally remembered.

"_I hate you, dad!" _

_As the little prince ran out of the castle and into the rain outside, he soon disappeared. He ran and ran until finally he fell. Dizziness overtook him, though he could tell he was in some kind of forest. _

"_Hello, hello!"_

"…_?"_

"_Are you alright?"_

_Such a sweet voice…_

"_Yeah."_

"_Can you get up?"_

"_I'll try…"_

"_Hello, hello!"_

_He opened his eyes to see a girl about his age, looking down at him. She had such a nice smile._

Cloud sighed; Aerith was the little girl that saved him when he was a kid. They had gone their separate ways soon after their meeting, but he had hoped they would meet again someday. And they did.

As Cloud walked up to the home of the flower girl the front door instantly opened. It was Aerith's step mother.

"Why, hello there, prince Cloud." She smiled mischievously.

Cloud felt uncomfortable, "is Aerith here?"

Cloud noticed Scarlet's worry in her eyes.

"Um, I'm afraid she isn't here anymore, your highness." She bit her lip.

Cloud frowned, "where is she then?" he demanded.

"I sold her…to a man named Rufus."

Cloud had never felt so angry in his entire life. Rufus? The man that kidnapped her days before.

"Where are they?!" Cloud yelled scaring the woman.

"I don't know, sire," she shook her head.

"Tell me, or you'll soon see a rope around your neck," he threatened.

"No, please, sire!" she bowed, afraid for her life.

Cloud, the silent softy that he was, wouldn't really hang her, but he needed information.

"Tell me where she is…now!" he took out his sword.

"Ok, ok!" she whined, "they headed toward the Shinra kingdom!"

Cloud didn't say anything else, but made haste to find his flower girl.

(())

"Let's stop men!" Rufus ordered.

"Break time!" Hojo continued.

All the men sighed and sat on the ground. They had been traveling without a break for a while now.

Sephiroth rode over to Rufus' horse.

"How are you doing, Aerith?" he asked the girl riding on the horse with Rufus.

"…"

Sephiroth smirked, "fine, I see."

Aerith looked to the ground very unhappy. All she could think about was Cloud. What would he do if he ever found out what had happened to her? Would her step mother even tell him?

"Cloud….," she whispered. She missed him, already.

Soon they were on the road again.

A few days went by and they reached the Shinra kingdom. Aerith was exhausted from sitting on a horse for days. Rufus had been a gentleman to her, but Sephiroth wouldn't stop giving her evil looks. She didn't know what he was planning, but she knew something was wrong with him. She knew she would have to stop him, no matter the cost.

"Rufus," Sephiroth called getting off of his horse.

"Sir?" Rufus got off of his horse and helped Aerith down.

"Bring the girl to my place." He said and walked off.

Rufus looked at the flower girl who had her mouth wide open. He could see the fear in her eyes. There was something else there, though. Something was different about this girl.

"What does he want with me?" Aerith asked, hoping for an answer but thought she wouldn't get one.

Rufus shrugged, "you never know with him."

Aerith frowned as Rufus led her to Sephiroth's home. It was quite big when you got close to it, like a miniature castle. Rufus opened the door for the girl. She slowly walked in and when she did Rufus closed the door leaving her alone in the house.

(())

Cloud was breathless when he rode into Shinra kingdom, but he didn't stop there. He rode frantically around the city until he saw a familiar face. Hojo.

He became furious once again.

He got off of his horse and slowly walked up from behind Hojo. He put the tip of the sword on the nape of his neck.

"Where's Aerith?" he demanded.

Hojo froze, and put his hands up, "hey, now! Be careful!"

Cloud stuck the sword into his flesh, "Where is she?"

"Ow, ow! Stop it!"

"If you don't tell me…I'll cut them off." He threatened.

"You're serious aren't you?!" Hojo panicked, "Ok! She's at Sephiroth's house!"

Cloud's eyes widened, "what?! Where is his house!?"

(())

"So, Aerith." Sephiroth smiled, "How do you like my home?"

Aerith grimaced when she looked at the evil man, "I don't like it," she replied.

"That's too bad because you're going to stay here for the rest of your life."

As Sephiroth began to walk toward Aerith she spotted a rack of swords close by. If she could grab those she could escape. Aerith's stomach became uneasy when Sephiroth stood over her. He was so much taller than her.

Aerith reached for a sword but Sephiroth was much faster. He grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her back.

"No!" she yelled and put out her hand.

Sephiroth walked forward then suddenly froze. She had done it again. It was coming in handy. Every time evil was coming after her. Seal Evil.

Aerith sighed and ran out of the door.

"Aerith?"

Aerith stopped and looked ahead. Cloud was running toward her.

"Cloud?" she began to run toward her.

Cloud smiled as he ran to her, but that smile soon faded when Sephiroth was right behind Aerith with his sword.

_No!_

"Aerith!" he yelled.

Aerith, unaware about the man behind her reached her arms out for Cloud.

_No!_

Aerith's smile began to fade when Sephiroth put his sword through her stomach.

"Aerith!!" Cloud screamed.

Sephiroth smiled as he pulled his sword out of Aerith and slowly she fell to the ground.

"No!" Cloud yelled and pulled out his sword, jumping for Sephiroth.

Cloud in his rage attacks Sephiroth, but Sephiroth who is far stronger than Cloud blocks all of his attacks easily. Finally tired of Cloud, Sephiroth sticks his sword in Cloud's stomach and lifts him off the ground.

"Ugh…," Cloud coughs blood and looks at the silver haired man.

"You failed to save her, and now you'll die too," he began to laugh.

_Aerith._

"No…," Cloud growled and pushed the sword into him more.

"What?" Sephiroth eyes widened.

When Cloud got close enough he stuck his sword into Sephiroth.

"You lose….," he breathed, and pushed Sephiroth back with a fire blast.

Sephiroth choked out blood and slowly fell backward, going over the side of a cliff.

Cloud took the sword out of him and looked toward Aerith. He began to walk to her slowly, and fell a few feet away from her.

"Aerith…," he whispered.

Cloud looked up to see a light green materia. It was Aerith's.

"_What does it do?"_

"_Absolutely nothing!"_

"Nothing?" he reached out and touched the fragile marble.

"Aerith…," he said before he closed his eyes.

_I want to be forgiven._

_By who?_

_Aerith…_

_I never blamed you; you came for me, that's all that matters._

//Ahead On Our Way//

"Cid?" Zack walked into the King's study room.

"Zack," the king said sadly.

"You alright?"

The king sighed, "seems like yesterday Cloud was a little kid running off somewhere…," he looked down.

"I know," Zack replied.

"But today's a big day, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I'm retiring…this isn't for me anymore…," Cid trailed off.

"It's time," Zack changed the subject.

"Of course," Cid smiled, "I guess I should stop moping, huh?" Cid chuckled.

Zack smiled and walked out of the room with Cid. It was a big day in the kingdom.

"Cloud!" Zack walked up to his friend. "Ready?" he grinned.

"Yeah, let's go." Cloud confirmed.

(())

"Why have it here?" Cloud and Zack walked into an old church.

"This is where we met…," Cloud trailed off. "Well, the second time."

"Second time?" Zack asked, confused.

"Nothing," Cloud shook his head.

"Hey, Cloud," Zack grinned.

"Yeah?"

"Look," Zack nodded in the direction of the entrance to the church.

Cloud turned around and became breathless. He had never seen such a beautiful flower before.

"Aerith," he smiled.

She walked up slowly and looked up at Cloud. They stared at each other for a moment until Cid came in.

"Let's get this #$#* wedding going!!" he stopped to see Aerith, and blushed, "Oh, sorry, Aerith didn't see you there…"

Cloud slapped his forehead, but Aerith giggled, "It's alright."

"Cloud?"

"Yeah?" he looked down at her.

"Ready?" she smiled.

"I've been ready," he smiled back.

_And in the end, love did conquer all. _

Zack sighed, "Where's my happily ever after?" he groaned as he watched Cloud and Aerith ride off in their carriage for their honeymoon.

As the curtain fell on their window, he could see them lean in for a kiss.

"Zack?"

Zack turned, "Ye-," he stopped when he saw Tifa.

She smiled, he grinned.

"I think that's a sign, huh?" He looked to the sky.

"What?" Tifa asked.

"Nothing," he chuckled and shook his head, "want to go do something? I heard about this place called the Gold fair….," they both walked out of the church.

_And they all lived happily ever after…_

_-fin-_


End file.
